Talk:Diamond Legion!
Please Talk here! I'd appreciate it! Remember, you can request us kill someone here, too! Requests Requests here! The form is on the Legion Page. My name: the yokai Criminal's name: lolzz Hotspots: industry4 Bird: Robin Why they deserve punishment: Cloning, harassing a specific flock for no reason, griefing, following victims to other servers, says nothing but "stupid" Talk here! Add your critique and all that here! AuraPhoenixx (talk) Do you accept hackers into your gang? (talk)]] 17:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) We could use a hacker.... AuraPhoenixx (talk) 19:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you send messages to players with no account? As in, looking for them in a server... - The Yokai, 8:55pm EDT Sure why not I'll try to find you in um... S5 when it's done, it should take about 1 day or so to reach u tho AuraPhoenixx (talk) 16:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You're fortunate. I was able to locate him with the help of a few nice birds in city1. He shouldn't be a problem anymore. AuraPhoenixx (talk) 17:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I didn't know he was still active after randomly popping up. Also, I don't think reaching me in a server would be necessary, because ye already terminated him. The Yokai 13:20, August 11, 2013 (EDT) What time zone are you in? - The Yokai, 1:37am, 8/19/13 EDT Me? Eastern Standard time. ~Aura (talk) 18:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Who is the heroine goddess? idk. -_- I just thought I'd put it there. So... yeah. You can take it off if ya want, and don;t forget to upload your character pics into the slideshow. ~ ᴾᴴᴱᴺᴵᴷˁ (talk) 21:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) (AuraPhoenixx) Aura, I would be delighted if you would allow me be a member of the Diamond Legion. As a matter of fact, a team allience with you is what I would be looking for, together as two of the more powerful phoenixes in the game, we will help eachother along with the challenges that face us. for allying with you, and your 'group' (diamond legion) would make me and you, Aura, both heroic and powerful. -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Alright. ~Aura Great, I am honored to be a part of the Diamond Legion and together we will go far. (also i guess I'd be a co-leader let me know if it's alright until then my name will be on the co-leader section) ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Um sure why not? You can be the third co-leader. ~Aura Thank you for welcoming me into the Diamond Legion, Aura, I will trully live up to the tasks I am given as well as defend it with my life. -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Alright. XD You can begin with a mentor's task, if you want. Recruit and train new members not only for roleplay, byt train them to become true prodigy shitstorms, powerful in roleplay and powerful in dogfights. ~Aura What fun, I get to be a part time mentor..where will I find worthy members? -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Alliance-Jagged Fel Aura, yeserday I found swift. He's roleplaying as a bird, and he's heard about you. I taught him some about fighting, and role-play fighting. when i'm done he'll be a masterful player indeed. -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Perfect. :D You may add them to the Bounty Hunters list, if you haven't already. :P ~Aura I want to train him a little more, if you could come on sometime today or anytime that would be great because you may watch us train :3 ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ So I see your page is updated...where are you guys, I am attempting to join, even if my connection problems impair dogfights. Aura, i've found TWO more recruits, just a liiittle more training, and you'll se them on the list for bounty hunters. They're great role play fighters, and good regular fighters. their names are Flamewing and Frostwing.~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Add them now. ~Aura Very well, I give my blessings they will be great recruits.~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ aura can i join the diamond legion my fleets will be a huge assest- Jagged Fel Um shure? I hope an alliance can be formed, as well as an understanding. Greeting, I am speaking to you as for all of the Ke'ee Ti' Tribe, as well as the Ke'ee Ti folk, If you haven't heard of us already, we are the Elves of the forest (and no, we're not tiny, we're actually quite large, and powerfull) and I've heard a few things about your group members, and it's not all on the bright side, I hope none of the gossip is true, and I wish to make an alliance with you. I do warn though, if an alliance is not made, there will be no trouble, but if you harm the creatures of the forest, such as the peacefull clans like; Windclan. Or one of the native animal tribes; The fowolans, then there will be rivalty. I hope it doesn't come to this, and that we may live, and thrive in peace. ~May, Teya, Dabe, & The rest of The Ke'ee Ti' Tribe. An alliance with your Tribe is gratefully accepted. I wish you luck on your endeavors, as well. Now tell me, what things have you heard about my members? ~Aura Nothing of a concern, just rumor, mainly smalltalk that your group isn't exactly the best group. We've heard a few stories of betrayal...but hopefuly none of them are true, but whether they're true or not, what's behind us, is behind us, right. *nodds respectfully to the Diamond Legion in a close to the encounter* Ah, yes. My group doesn't exactly have the best ''reputation, especially after the rumors that were plagued upon us after I created the Royal Union (The first alliance under which every respective member clan/legion/gang/group/ect. held together in both war and "politics"). We are trying hard to get back our former glorious reputation. Well, *Salutes to new allies* May your days be numerous, may you win wars, may your Tribe prosper. ~Aura Indeed must this great allience continue! My name is Cerasus, ac co-leader of the diamond legion,We are delighted to have you as an allience to our group as we promise to not hurt the creatures of the forest. I will forever be in honor of you powerful creatures and long may our alliences reside~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ *Gives a nodd of crow, in respect* Hello again, I'm afraid The Ke'ee Ti' are suggesting help, one of our allies, Windclan, is in danger. They've been threatened by a snakelike cat under the name of 'Viper' now, this had come out of the blue, so if we don't stop this 'Viper' character, it could name the end to Windclan, and worse yet, he/she might strike the next blessed clan it finds. Now, with the force of Diamond Legions, The Fowolans, The Grims, The Ke'ee Ti', And Windclan, this creature doesn't stand a chance, but if we let it take down one of the clans, it will think it can claim what it wishes, and may at some point strike The Ke'ee Ti', or worse, Diamond Legions, with all of the alliances I have listed above, we form a godlike power, there's no way we can be defeated, but if we string apart...We may loose one of the clans, will you help us defend our allie? ~May I've dealt with this Viper before. A complete nuisance, she was, but a respectable opponent who definitely knows how to roleplay. I will send two parties of our members down (The new recruits need to learn what putting blood on their hands means), one part of 4 of our best rpers to fight along with 1 of our new recruits, 2 of our best "shitstorms" and another new recruit to backup just in case Viper brought company that needs to be killed on the spot. I plan to ambush this Viper. We will drive Viper backwards up the scapes to City 1, where hopefully we can finish her and any others off quickly. As soon as that is completed, head to your respective territories and defend it as best as you can. Standing strong for 5 mins or more should suffice. All in for the plan say I. ~Aura You fumbling idiots! I've heard of Cerasus and I'm not afraid to tear the flesh off of that thing's bones! Don't you ''realise ''I could easily make an army of complete and total darkness as powerful as the entire of Windclan? I've read all of your plans to get rid of me, they might work..but I will simply STAY for as long as I like. I challenge Windclan, but no one else should reside. Only let I and Windclan fight. It will be of blood, and it will be a role-play fight, but the DL, the Kaa'we tribe, the fowolens, the gods, and everything else should not block me from facing Scorchstar.~√ïpεŗşɧąđε(ℓ.f) Scorchstar is not yours to fight. Scorchstar will not be harmed. *Immortality mask drops dramatically over me, as I raise my firey silver blade* There will be no blood on your paws, or your blood will be on mine. ~Aura I ''told ''you, I will face Scorchstar. And blood will be spilled. MY blood, defentetly, but both shall mix and create shadows of pure darkness and strength....besides...I 'already' have blood on my paws. -lifts paw up as sparkling blood and venom from claws drips in moonlight- If you stand in my way, I will scar you until you reside. You will find something special about me, not only my powers, but my Physical abilites as well as Mental. Not such a chance. I am an Aura Seven Bloods Phoenix, and not only am I physically near invincible, but I as well have the mental abilities to not only outsmart you, but control you, and turn from bird to human. And blood? Psshhh, you don't know the slightest about blood. I KNOW about blood. Heck, I feed off blood as an Aura Seven Bloods Phoenix. No one will be harmed here except you, as you are stubborn enough to believe you can get away with this. ~Aura You don't get that i'm a pure Venom-cat demon from The Underworld, do you? You're lucky I won't harm you, but everyone is accusing me of typing on the Windclan page, whoever it was, it wasen't I. I wouldn't ruin a page for no reason unless windclan is being unfair. I know about blood as you do, I come from hell and I see it most often, I've come to challenge this clan to proove my strength to the Overworld. *barges in on the conflict, then backs away due to the extreme godlike forces in their stares* Is the bounty hunter thing the only job? It's one of the only titles, but not the only job. We have recruiters, trainers (mentors), guards, fighters, hunters, peacekeepers, but not too many know their title, they only know the role they need to do. ~Aura Fowoloan talkpage , crossfoot is there , my lost mate -ravenheart Ya ~Aura http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Electricclan alliances with them? -Heronstar ...Sure. ~Aura Hello there Aura, I am Monique/Adowa I am a archangel, well said to be, I'm not really, I am a Shield practiacally, I have the abuility to put up a force field around anything I want to, a shield that the Gods themselves couldn't penetrate, If needed, I have a Solar Pair of Twin Swords, they have the abuility to make a Sonic blast, but that's not interesting. I have Human qualities except for a set of Wings at my side, If you're wondering what Adowa is(Means "Shadow of the Forest") Adowa is Monique's Servant Tiger, well almost, Adowa is a giant Steel Tiger, with great Silver wings (I rp as Adowa sometimes) Anyways, I was hoping my qualities spark your interest, for I wish to join DL, it would be a great honor. *Bows Symbolically* Hmm. You don't offer much offense, but I can see great defence. As Beta of the DL,my idea would be to for you to provide company and support to the 'offensive' players, since they are, naturally, worse at defending and better at attacking. Of course Aura might train you to become both defender and fighter, or you could play as something completely different. It dosen't matter as long as your faults will eventually get as good as your strengths.~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ That is absolutely right. You will undergo serious training, in both roleplay and dogfighting, so not only will you emerge victorious with words, but you will be able to defend yourself from others. ~Aura Also, I'd like to know exactly what you look like, and what species of creature you are. Indeed, you might look intimidating with your swords and wings, but you'll have to prove to your attacker you can use them. I understand you are truley unbreakable, which is good since not as many people in the game are like you. ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Yes. Also, could you guys meet me on s5 right now? Thank you much, Aura, I'm honored to be among your group. By the way, Monique is actually very crafty when it comes to her swordsmanship, and she has great experience in weapon skills, as well does she claim them, it's just she doesn't use her fighting skills much in battle because sadly, her opponent isn't even able to bust her skin due to the force shield she always has fir tightly to her human-like skin. As for her wings, she can reach speeds of up to 111mph, and often bursts into flames due to the intencity of the atmosphere, and asthenosphere when reaching extreme heights, and as for her specie? Monique is a Demi-God, but didn't exactly 'agree' with the ways of the other demi's, and left their presence just before most of them were destroyed, so yes, she is ''very powerful, she just doesn't use her fighting abuility much in battle for she feels it makes the fight unfair, in many ways.. As for what she looks like, well, here's a pic: Oh, I also forgot something, depending on the mood, or the style of battle she is using, her hair, and wings (wings will change between black or ash, and white) will change color between a blonde, blonde-almost white, and brunette. Lookin' good. You may begin the initial recruiter task now, ~Aura -Bows head respectivly- Thank you for sharing your word, Monique (I read a little Maximum Ride comic once and relised Monique is Smudge's real name xd I thought that it was cool you and her had he same name) Also, Aura, i'd gladly train her better, as a new Beta task, if that is alright. ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Go ahead, go ahead. ~Aura I am honored *bows head respectfully* -Monique/Adowa -Grins- Monique, you're lucky you got a mentor this fast, Because when we begin our sessions, I want you to show me your skills ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ *Smiles* I would be happy to, I hope soon I can meet you in S5, hopefully tomorrow. Aura, I apoligize for not being able to come on FLAB as much, I've been more and more busy. ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Also, what does Când soarele cade, întunericul ia locul. mean? *"When the sun falls, darkness takes place" in Romanian Yeah. Thanks for translating. It's alright if you aren't on much. Anyways, the meaning of that is pretty much.............. When the sun falls and we are left on our own, we stand together and tame the dark to replace the light. Impresive, Anyway, Monique, hopefully I will be able to mentor you sometime this weekend...I don't get must time on the weekdays, so please spare some time for training..Saturday and Sunday. I'll be on a while if you need, i'll be waiting at s5 (Hope you read this soon) ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Also..Aura, it might not be important, by I found a godmodder in S5. His name is vantx. he uses poo hacks i think . (Sorry Monique) It's totally fine, I'll keep an eye out for you ~Monique/Adowa Some people on this game are so NICE when i'm so very mean and bossy and serious sometimes xd ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ XD Asta e bine, nu-i așa? XD ~Aura Whaaat Ah, acel sentiment foarte dureros. Dar gelozia înseamnă că te-ai făcut bine. ~Aura Um... Aura? I have a message for you... from me: 3 triangles, 2 drops of blood. -Oliver Reed ...You need me to find you a girlfriend? ~Aura No.... that's not what I meant.... just.... I told Mint the same message, and sent for her to send it to you... so she can..help you decode it... -Oliver Reed Haven't seen Mint around. I'll try to decode it now.... um... 3 triangles is the universal distress sign, and 2 drops of blood.... you're in pain? Or... 3 triangles, 2 facing upright, the other lopsided below forms a heart, pumping 2 drops of blood..... YOU'RE OPERATING ON A HEART IN PAIN? ~Aura Hello, Aura. -bows head in respect - I am Larka of the Elemental Clan and I want someone of your group... she is called firewolf. As I hear she is a skilled fighter and has power over elements, which is perfect for my clan. I have asked her to join me, but my invitation was denied. I asked again, still no. I am starting to get restless now. Please give her to my clan. 17:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC)ϟLᴀякα(є¢)™ No. Obviously Firewolf does not WANT to be with you if your request was denied twice already. Also, Oliver, I got the code from Dragoste. ...Nice to know what you think sometimes. :P I will tease you about this forever. ~Aura